Last Love Sight
by Goya31
Summary: I was just walking down the street thinking about my girlfriend. But she suddenly turns out to be a traitor.


**(A/N): This is my first one-shot and sad story so be ready to read it. I don't own Inazuma Eleven. **

Misaki: Hi everyone! This is my first sad and one-shot story.

Haruya: Yippee, what a stupid thing to do!

Misaki: Shut up Haruya _"hits him with a dictionary book"_

Haruya: Owe! What was that for?

Misaki: This is a Kazuya x Aki

Ichinose&Aki: What!

Misaki: Quiet! It's just a story.

* * *

**Ichinose's P.O.V.**

I was just walking down the street, thinking about my girlfriend. We already started dating a year ago. Her name is Aki Kino, team manager of Endou's team. And _that's_ the reason why I joined the Inazuma Eleven. Aki and I were childhood friends. My name is Ichinose Kazuya. I really had a huge crush on her that time. We really had a lot in common. That's why I really like her.

I went to some store to buy flowers for her and chocolates. But when I saw her inside an Ice Cream shop, my heart stopped pounding, my face was all blue, I dropped everything I bought. For what I saw was jealousy, sorrow, heart-breaking, pain, hurt and agony. Aki was with another guy!

This gave me a huge heartache. A tear trickled over my face. She was talking to a complete stranger that I don't even know. Their hands were on top of the other. She was happily talking to him. Then she looks at me. She stood up and went outside and said "Ichinose, I can explain."

But I quickly ran away, drying up my tears. I went to a quiet place where Aki and I always talk alone. I sat down under the tree, thinking about our good times when we were still together. I really feel disappointed. I mean- how can she do this to me? I really trusted her with my own heart.

And to think that I was in love with her, how could she? How could she betray me? Now I feel anger rising up through me. I wanted shout, but someone suddenly touched my shoulder. I looked up, and there she was looking at me.

**Aki's P.O.V.**

I was happily talking to my new boyfriend. But when I looked outside the shop, there I saw Ichinose looking at me with tears. He was already bringing gifts and flowers. Then I went outside and told him that I can explain everything. But he suddenly runs and disappears. He left everything he was carrying.

So I went to find him. And I know where he could have gone to. I went to that specific place and there I found him crying under a tree. I touched his shoulder and he looks up on me and said "How, how can you betray me" he said this feeling pain and regret.

"I-I don't know." I said to him.

"I tried my best to make you love me." He said.

"I _tried_ my BEST to make you happy. I had feelings for you Aki. But now, I know that you don't have feelings for me." He yelled at me.

"I just did that, so that you won't get hurt!" I yelled back at him.

Then he suddenly pauses and then I continued.

"Yes Kazuya, it was only fake. Everything I did was just fake Kazuya. I was just using you!" I said to him then I started to cry.

"But why did you do that?" He asked.

"It happened when we were just practicing and then I found this cute guy pass through every day. Then suddenly I fell in love with him. And then we accidentally met and went to some quiet place and talk to each other." I told him.

"So everything we did, the kiss, it was all not real?" He asks.

"Yes Kazuya." I replied.

* * *

A moment of silence came through us. Then he said "Okay. So that's how it is huh? Fine! Let's break-up and forget about everything that happened." He said trying to dry up his tears. Then he said again "From now on let's just be friends." Then he goes away.

I stood there feeling the wind pass through me. I felt regret come in me. It's just that he really was in love with me and I just used him for everything. Then I went back home feeling gloomy. The day- was – over.

A few days passed and I never saw him ever again. Even during the practice he didn't show up. "Where is Kazuya?" Endou asked. "He's never late all the time." He said.

* * *

"Hey Aki-chan!" Endou calls.

"Yes Endou, what is it?" I asked.

"Since Kazuya is your boyfriend, do you know where he is?" He asked.

"Uhh…uhh..I-I" I stammered.

Then sweat suddenly falls on my face. I don't know what to say. I don't know where he is. It's a good thing that Fuyuka got a call from her phone. She told us where Kazuya went. And I was saved from stammering. But still today I kind' a miss seeing him. I looked up in the sky while feeling my regret, I thought "You are such a fool Aki."

* * *

**That's the end of the story.**

**Please review.**


End file.
